


Say Something

by its_not_a_thing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_a_thing/pseuds/its_not_a_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Great Big World's Say something and Stydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Watching her from afar was something Stiles did on a regular basis. But lately, he felt it wasn’t the same. He loved her, he always would, but he felt as if it was time. Time to let go. Time to drop the childish act of chasing for some girl who, he thought, would never even look that way at him. 

Say something I’m giving up on you.

He watched her as she smiled at Aiden, her werewolf boyfriend. She didn’t want him. He’d always be there for her. He’d always want her, and if she’d, by some miracle, want him to, then he’d take her with open arms. 

I’ll be the one if you want me to.

He’d do anything for his fiery strawberry blond. He’d jump mountains, fight monsters (which he had), and anything she’d want him to. Before he felt like he needed her, because she needed someone steady to guide her through her ‘Banshee’ transition. But, Lately, he’d felt them drifting apart from this closeness they had created. 

Anywhere, I would’ve followed you. Say Something I’m giving up on you.

He thought back to the kiss they’d shared, that needed moment in the locker room. He thought about how much it meant to him. And how little it must’ve meant to her. He glanced at her again and thought about how someone like her would never be with a dork like him. She was everything and he was less than nothing. This plan for it to happen was a farce. It wouldn’t happen. He’d been naïve and now that he could see it more clearly. He’d been wrong about them. What he knew was not what he wanted it to be. 

I’m feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all.

He grabbed his bag and slowly slung it over his shoulder. He walked past Lydia and Aiden and his heart swelled in longing and hurt. Love was new to him, and the loss of love was something he did not enjoy experiencing. The only people he’d genuinely cared for were Lydia, Scott and his parents. And a quarter of them were dead. He didn’t know what love was, how to make it go away, or how to control it. Lydia was a part of him that he’d carried since he was 6. He’d loved her as best he could, but it wasn’t enough. Letting go of that love was something he needed to do. It was time. 

And I will Stumble and fall. I’m still learning to love. Just starting to crawl. 

So as he walked away from them, he could feel part of his heart left behind, in Lydia’s small and gentle embrace. And she was in Aiden’s. He hated that he’d spent his whole life loving Lydia and Aiden walked in and swooped her up as if it were no big deal. He hated that he couldn’t make her love him the way he loved her. This was just another reason for him to give up. 

Say something I’m giving up on you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you. 

Lydia could see it. The darkness eating him up inside as he shuffled the books around in his locker. She could almost feel it when they were near. She could see it in his eyes. But the way he looked at her, as she spoke to Aiden was different. The sparkle she loved was gone. She hated that it was gone. As he walked past them and away, she started to follow him, leaving her newly ex-boyfriend without a single word. 

And anywhere I would’ve followed you. 

She followed him to his stupid jeep and stopped him. “Hey what’s wrong?”

He turned to look at her, and she could see it sinking. Sadness and Darkness. “I’m going home, Lydia. School is over.”

She almost winced at the ice in his voice. She frowned at him and could see it, Pain as he looked at her. 

Say Something I’m giving up on you.

“Stiles.” She reached out and held his hand. He quickly pulled back. “You should go back to Aiden.”

“I dumped Aiden.” She whispered as she reached for his hand again. He looked at her sadly.

“Lydia what are you doing? You don’t want this. I’m just Stiles. I help you through shit. I don’t mean to you what Aiden does. I get that. I’m doing what you want.”

And I will swallow my pride.

“This isn’t what I want Stiles. Who ever said that?” She whispered in disbelief.

“You don’t need to say it. It’s obvious. I’m your friend and that’s ok. That kiss in the locker room didn’t mean the same to both of us. I don’t want to be crushed by you anymore Lydia. I’m just facing reality” He said, pulling his hand away, darkness consuming his thoughts. 

She gulped. “This isn’t reality. It’s what you think reality is.”

He scoffed sarcastically and looked at her. “What is reality then? Sunshine and rainbows?”

She looked up at him lovingly. 

You’re the one that I love.

She grabbed his neck and kissed him lovingly, throwing herself into the kiss in such a way that he knew what he meant to her. He slowly held her close and caressed her cheek. She pulled away just enough to say “It meant everything to me.” Before kissing him again. 

Say Something.


End file.
